


On Equal Ground

by CatKing_Catkin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Minor spoilers for the end of the series, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/pseuds/CatKing_Catkin
Summary: "People had to be on your level before you could be friends. Yuri spent so long trying to climb up high enough to be equal with those around him that it was actually surprising to one day realize he’d made it."Or - Yuri Plisetsky has friends. It takes him a little while to realize as much, but he finds that he likes the idea all the same.





	On Equal Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avereas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avereas/gifts).



People had to be on your level before you could be friends. Yuri spent so long trying to climb up high enough to be equal with those around him that it was actually surprising to one day realize he’d made it.

Otabek had deliberately tried to reach that point from the start, treating him as something more than an upstart kid.

J.J was _less_ insufferable after his disastrous short program. He wasn’t arrogant enough to make Yuri’s skin crawl anymore. It was easier to appreciate his skills as a skater when he wasn’t _constantly_ going on about them.

Yuri had disdained the other Yuuri at first. That opinion started to change at Hasetsu, when he saw the effort Yuuri was putting into clawing his way out of the pit. That opinion fully changed by the time they stood on the winner’s podium, side by side.

His grandfather’s _pirozhki’s_ weren’t for sharing with just any loser, after all.

As for Victor, it was impossible to really idolize someone once you’d seen them mooning like a lovestruck cat.

There never came a time when Yuri was satisfied with his own skills but there did come a time when he looked up at the night sky, with a gaggle of noisy _friends_ around him, and thought that he could be satisfied with his place in the world.

Everyone had gathered on the balcony of Yuuri’s room for an early celebration before the Ice Star began. No one told Yuri that he was too young to drink or too young to be there, people smiled at him as he flitted about the party, and overall Yuri never had the sense this wasn’t where he belonged.

He still planned to beat all of them tomorrow, of course, but he knew they felt the same.

 


End file.
